Crush in Rush Remake SasuFemNaru
by cannya260
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Dua anak manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan dalam perputaran dunia ini, dipertemukan oleh suratan takdir yan penuh sandiwara dan rencana.
1. Chapter 1

**Crush In Rush Remake (SASUNARU Version)**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter Naruto dkk 100% milik Mashashi Kisimoto. Cerita dalam novel Crush in Rush 100% milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan alur ceritanya saja.**

 **Warning: Gender switch, OOC (menyesuaikan cerita), Typo**

 _ **Happy reading ^_^**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Naruto_ _te_ _rl_ _a_ _m_ _b_ _at_ _d_ _at_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _b_ _e_ _k_ _e_ _r_ _j_ _a_ _!_

Dengan napas terengah Naruto setengah berlari menuruni bus kota itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Naruto pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Dia berpikir hanya tidur satu jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm.

Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Naruto terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, Naruto membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Naruto bertubuh kecil dan dianggapnya lemah, sama sejali tidak bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Naruto, mencoba membuktikan bahwa seorang perempuan tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe.

Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari

halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang, tetapi sekarang dia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe

itu.

Setengah melompat Naruto terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya, sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

Aku akan mati...

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir, tetapi ketika dia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak terjadi apapapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan dia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu. Dengan hati- hati, Naruto membuka matanya,

Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. Naruto mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan, dan berkerumun. Dia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat

pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, Naruto menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit, "Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya."

Pipi Naruto memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya." Naruto bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan

dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh mungil Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa." "Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Naruto yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Naruto menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kepadanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Naruto berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

Ketika Naruto memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Naruto datang,

"Kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini." gumamnya dalam senyuman, Shikamaru memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya, sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli, "Pak manager sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Naruto melongok ke balik punggung Shikamaru, mencari-cari sosok Ebisu, Manager cafe yang galak itu. Shikamaru tergelak melihat tingkah Naruto,

"Dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung mungil Naruto, memberi semangat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Naruto segera merangkapi kemejanya dengan baju pelayan, mengikat rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Dia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati Ebisu sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang Naruto melangkah keluar.

Ya sudahlah... apa yang terjadi, terjadilah...

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata Ebisu yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Naruto,

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang

hidungmu heh?"

Naruto hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan Ebisu di belakangnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut,

"Maafkan pak... saya... saya kesiangan." Naruto sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Sementara seperti yang sudah diduganya, Ebisu malahan semakin marah mendengar alasannya,

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!"

Dan kemudian, Ebisu memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

Setelah selesai mencuci entah ratusan piring dan panci, wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Entah berapa jam dia berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, kulit telapak tangannya sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa pedih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri

dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan dia harus semangat. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk hidupnya, Yang harus dia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di London.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali

meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu

membuangnya dan ibunya hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan darah biru yang mengaliri tubuh ayahnya, apalagi mengingat ibunya seorang asia yang hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran beasiswa di kampus anaknya.

Kesalahan masa muda. .Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya... Sasuke tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristrokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke Jepang. Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke Jepang.

Pada masa itu, di tempat tinggalnya, hamil sebelum menikah merupakan aib tersendiri. Orangtua ibunya marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke Jepang dalam keadaaan hamil, dikeluarkan dari beasiswanya karena pengaruh kalangan atas di London, dan mempermalukan keluarga. Beruntunglah seorang lelaki, sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab kepada ibunya. Lelaki itu kemudian menikahi ibunya, menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga dan dengan tegar tetap menopang ibunya ketika banyak pandangan mencemooh ketika ibunya melahirkan Sasuke, anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata berwarna onyx.

Sasuke lebih mengakui Asuma sebagai ayahnya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang-orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa segera berada di sisinya. Lima tahun lalu, Asuma dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan Sasuke benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Dia sendirian. Ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Sasuke sebagai arsitek jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di London, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang kerajaan bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan Sasuke, sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif swasta karena beberapa lama kemudian, pengacaranya menelepon Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa ayah Sasuke mengharapkan kedatangannya ke London, Sasuke meradang. Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Sasuke menerimanya? Sasuke sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, dia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang

tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan Sasuke, karena itulah dia terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel Sasuke mengangkat telephone itu.

"Ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan "halo".

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya, "Memang sudah saatnya."

Hening. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kejamnya Sasuke kepada ayahnya. Dia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri,

"Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisan gelarnya

harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh hartanya kepada anda."

"Aku tidak butuh gelar dan harta."

"Saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah, "Yang perlu anda tahu, isteri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda. Dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu. Dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

Sasuke memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirimkan oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan miliknya juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Sasuke bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya

dengan tenang. Toh dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan isterinya yang tamak, itu mungkin itu memang balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya.

Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya.

Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar dia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat dia dan ibunya ditendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. Otaknya berputar mencari cara, menemukan jalan membalas dendam yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di London.

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Naruto mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi areal dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya merokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?

"Mengintip apa?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati, dia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap Shikamaru dengan jengkel.

"Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam Naruto

setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena Shikamaru yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Shikamaru terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu,

"Kau mengintip lelaki itu ya?" bisiknya menggoda, "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku hanya penasaran

kenapa dia selalu duduk di situ sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur?"

Shikamaru mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kalau tida tidak tampan pasti kau juga tidak tertarik."

Pipi Naruto langsung merah padam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang sangat tampan... tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam. Dan Naruto memahaminya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya?

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bersihkan meja-meja kotor itu!"

Suara Ebisu yang galak mengagetkan Naruto dan Shikamaru, mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan lelaki pemarah itu.

Dengan ragu, Naruto membersihkan meja kotor yang terletak di sudut,

dekat dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptopnya dan ada sinar di matanya ketika menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa perempuan sepertimu bekerja di shift malam seperti ini?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara datar, menatap Naruto dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya. Mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh Naruto ada di dekat meja tempat Sasuke duduk, karena itu Sasuke bisa bergumam pelan dan bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan

dia tidak menduga lelaki itu akan menyapanya, dia memalingkan mukanya,

"Karena memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa saya lakukan." Sasuke kali ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada Naruto, "Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan perempuan sepertimu."

Apakah lelaki ini adalah jenis lelaki mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan mesum kepada perempuan lugu seperti dirinya?

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan was-was, "Hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya. Saya memang lulusan sebuah SMU di desa, Ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah SMU dan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi rupanya banyak yang tidak menghargainya di kota ini karena banyak saingan dengan pendidikan lebih tinggi tetapi mau digaji sama.."

"Pergi dari mana?" lelaki itu bertopang dagu, tampak tertarik, mungkin

baginya Naruto adalah selingan menarik di sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Naruto mendongakkan dagunya, "Dari panti asuhan." dia melirik tidak nyaman kepada Sasuke, karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan Ebisu tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu. "Saya harus pergi."

"Tunggu." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya, "Jangan kembalikan, karena aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak butuh ini."

Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Sasuke dan

melangkah memasuki area belakang dapur, karena Ebisu menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin lelaki itu mengiranya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi, dekat tempat cuci piring, Naruto membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang dijejalkan lelaki itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Selembar uang 1000 yen...

Naruto bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk mengembalikan uang itu. Lalu dia tertegun.

Kursi tempat lelaki itu biasa duduk sudah kosong. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW PLEASE…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crush In Rush Remake (SASUNARU Version)**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter Naruto dkk 100% milik Mashashi Kisimoto. Cerita dalam novel Crush in Rush 100% milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan alur ceritanya saja.**

 **Warning: Gender switch, OOC (menyesuaikan cerita), Typo, dll.**

 **Pair: Sasuke, Naruto**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt (Maybe)**

 _ **Happy reading ^_^**_

 **Chapter 2**

Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk mendatangi cafe itu lagi. Perempuan pelayan cafe itu, di luar dugaannya sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia berhati dingin, jiwanya yang kejam adalah pembawaannya, sehingga dia cenderung tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Tetapi perempuan pelayan itu begitu mungil, begitu tak berdaya dan harus menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu berat. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan itu punya keluarga atau orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya.

Diluar kebiasaannya juga, Sasuke memberikan uang kepada perempuan

pelayan itu. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit merasa lega, mungkin perempuan itu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang sebesar itu hanyalah recehan bagi Sasuke, tetapi dia tahu uang itu sangat berarti bagi perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar. _.._ _k_ _e_ _na_ _p_ _a_ _d_ _ia_ _te_ _r_ _u_ _s_ _me_ _n_ _e_ _r_ _u_ _s_ _memi_ _k_ _i_ _r_ _k_ _a_ _n pe_ _r_ _emp_ _u_ _an_ _it_ _u_ _?_

Dengan marah Sasuke meremas kertas pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya, dia menatap nanar ke arah bawah, ke arah pemandangan malam kota dari jendelanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke ayah kandungnya di luar sana. Dia menahan napas gusar. Rencana balas dendamnya sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, dia hanya tinggal mengatur beberapa rencana, lalu semua akan terlaksana dengan baik.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sudah dua malam dia tidak mengunjungi cafe tempat gadis pelayan itu bekerja, ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, bukankah biasanya shift perempuan itu selesai jam lima pagi? Sasuke tahu karena dia selalu berada di cafe antara jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, dan ketika sudah menjelang jam lima pagi, selalu terjadi pergantian shift pelayan.

Sedetik dia berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat. Sasuke meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewahnya itu.

Naruto merasakan kepalanya pening, dia menghela napas panjang. Gawat sepertinya virus salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi bersin-bersin di dekatnya telah menularinya. Daya tahan tubuh Naruto sedang lemah sehingga dia mudah tertular. Sekarang selain pening di kepalanya, di bagian matanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan seluruh permukaan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Naruto menuggu dengan lunglai di pinggir jalan. Udara pagi hari yang dingin terasa menerpa kulitnya, menyiksanya karena terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Naruto merapatkan jaketnya yang terbuat dari bahan wol, jaket itu sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci sehingga tidak membantunya mengatasi hawa dingin. Dia masih berdiri di tepi jalan yang masih lengang itu, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lalu lalang, dan taxi yang beberapa diantaranya memberi isyarat pada Naruto, membuat Naruto harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu pulang naik taxi, ongkosnya tidak akan cukup. Di pagi hari setelah shiftnya dari cafe, dia akan berjalan ke jalan besar sejauh dua ratus meter dan menunggu angkutan umum yang lewat untuk mengantarkannya ke dekat tempat tinggalnya. Oh ya ampun, dan dia harus berdiri di tengah hawa dingin ini selama beberapa lama, angkutan yang melewati sekitar jalan ini biasanya baru datang jam enam pagi, membawa barang-barang milik pedagang pasar pagi, Naruto juga harus siap berdesak-desakan dengan para pedagang dan barang bawaannya nanti, sementara dia sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk di halte tak jauh dari situ, dia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Demamnya makin terasa, membuatnya hampir limbung, dan Naruto merasa cemas. Dia tidak boleh sakit... dia tidak boleh izin dari pekerjaan karena itu bisa menjadi alasan Ebisu untuk memecatnya...

Mata Naruto mulai berkunang-kunang membuatnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang halte itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Naruto hampir terloncat karena kaget.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Itu lelaki penyendiri di cafe itu...tiba-tiba Naruto teringat, dia merogoh- rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 1000 yen yang sudah lecek tidak karuan. Entah berapa ratus kali Naruto tergoda untuk menggunakan uang itu. Kadang dia menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menatapnya beberap lama, berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu. Naruto ingin mencicipi tenderloin steak menu andalan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, harga steak itu sendiri 500 yen, dia akan menghabiskan setengah uang itu hanya untuk makanan. Lalu Naruto akan memikirkan cara lain, dia membayangkan membeli gaun yang sangat indah di toko baju yang sering dilewatinya kemarin... tetapi lagi-lagi Naruto membatalkan niatnya, dia masih belum butuh gaun, meskipun dekil dan jelek, gaun-gaunnya masih pantas dipakai, lagipula Naruto bekerja mengenakan seragam yang disediakan untuk cafe dan dia juga tidak punya teman yang akan mengajaknya keluar-keluar, jadi Naruto tidak membutuhkan gaun yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto akan membatalkan semua niatnya untuk menggunakan uang itu dan akan melipat uang itu, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya. Dia harus mengembalikan uang ini. Naruto tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang memberinya uang ini. Siapa tahu apa maksud di baliknya? Jangan-jangan nanti lelaki itu kembali dan menagih uang ini atau meminta tubuhnya seperti di film-film itu? Naruto begidik ngeri, jangan sampai dia berakhir dengan menjual tubuhnya, semiskin apapun Naruto, dia akan menjaga tubuhnya tetap suci, untuk pangeran impiannya nanti... yang dia tidak tahu siapa dan sekarang entah berada di mana.

Naruto melewatkan dua malam ini dengan menunggu lelaki penyendiri itu datang dan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe seperti biasanya, tetapi dua malam berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak datang. Untunglah sekarang dia bisa bertemu lelaki itu di sini, jadi dia bisa mengembalikan uangnya.

"Apa?" lelaki itu menatapnya galak dan menatap uang lecek di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak datang ke cafe jadi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya..." Naruto menahan peningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu, "Ini uangmu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengembalikannya?"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya." Naruto menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan keras kepala, mencoba membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menerpanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit, "Astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Naruto sebelum dia limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dia terjangkit flu dan kelelahan..." Dokter pribadi Sasuke menemui Sasuke setelah memeriksa perempuan pelayan itu, yang sekarang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjangnya, di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Sasuke terpaksa membawa perempuan itu ke apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana.

"Oke, terimakasih dokter." Sasuke menjawab sopan dan mengantar dokter itu ke pintu. Sampai di pintu, dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pergi,

"Di mana kau menemukan perempuan itu, Sasuke?" dokter itu sudah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama karena dia dulu menjadi dokter keluarga sejak orang tua Sasuke masih hidup, karena itu dia menganggap Sasuke hampir seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa dok?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Tubuhnya lemah, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah hingga mudah terjangkit penyakit... dan juga sepertinya dia kurang gizi."

Hati Sasuke terenyuh mendengarnya. Pantas saja perempuan itu begitu kurus, ternyata dia kurang makan.

"Dia temanku, sayangnya nasibnya memang tidak beruntung, jangan kuatir dok, aku akan merawatnya." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dia terperanjat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Kamar itu indah dan semua barang di dalamnya mahal. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, di mana dia? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bertatapan mata dengan lelaki penyendiri langganan Cafe tempat dia bekerja itu. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Naruto menatap sekeliling lagi dengan waspada dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika yakin bahwa dia sendirian di dalam kamar ini. Kamar siapa ini? Apakah lelaki penyendiri itu yang membawanya ke mari?

Naruto melirik tubuhnya dan mendesah lega sekali lagi karena menemukan dirinya berpakaian lengkap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, dia benar-benar demam ternyata, Naruto mendesah kecewa atas ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menahan virus yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dia memijit kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa seperti berdentam-dentam di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan refleks, Naruto beringsut menjauh di atas ranjang ketika melihat lelaki penyendiri itu memasuki kamar, dengan nampan berisi air dan teko kaca besar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sasuke meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah ranjang, "Aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini, maafkan, kau pingsan di jalan begitu saja."

Lelaki ini menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa malu telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya, "Terimakasih." suaranya serak dan pelan, sepertinya tenggorokannya juga terserang virus karena sekarang terasa panas dan menyakitkan, terutama ketika dia menelan ludahnya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita belum sempat berkenalan, aku Sasuke."

Naruto meragu sejenak. Kenapa lelaki kaya macam Sasuke merasa penting untuk berkenalan dengannya? tetapi dia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Sasuke,

"Aku Naruto."

"Naruto." Sasuke mengulang nama Naruto lambat-lambat lalu tersenyum, "Kau harus minum obatmu, dokter memeriksamu tadi." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah obat-obat yang diletakkan di meja yang sama dengan nampan berisi gelas air.

Naruto menoleh ke arah obat itu lalu menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Terimakasih, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak repot kok." Sasuke menjawab tenang, masih tetap berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Minumlah obatmu dan beristirahatlah."

Mata Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam enam... "Apakah itu jam enam pagi, atau jam enam sore?"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto ke jam dinding itu, "Jam enam sore. Dokter menyuntikmu dengan obat dan itu membuatmu tertidur pulas, bagus untuk penyembuhanmu katanya karena kau butuh tidur dan beristirahat untuk pemulihanmu." Sasuke memandang sekeliling kamar, "Memang susah membedakan pagi dan malam di kamar ini, kamar ini memang sedikit gelap karena aku menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku pikir kau bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman kalau suasana kamar temaram."

"Oh Astaga." Naruto malahan terlompat dari posisi tidurnya, hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, dia mulai panik, melemparkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri, "Aku harus masuk kerja, bosku akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat." Naruto berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa lemah seperti agar-agar dan rasa pening yang amat sangat menyerangnya dengan begitu kuar, membuatnya kembali limbung.

Sasuke yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menopangnya,

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? kau demam tinggi dan flu berat, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini? _S_ _hi_ _f_ _t_ _m_ _al_ _am_ _p_ _u_ _l_ _a_ _!_ " dengan marah tetapi tetap berusaha lembut, Sasuke setengah mendorong Naruto hingga tubuh perempuan itu kembali terbaring di ranjang.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa panik meskipun di dera pusing yang amat sangat,

"Bosku akan memecatku kalau..."

"Shhh.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimat Naruto, "Minum obat dan tidurlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus bos-mu. Ok?"

Naruto menahan air matanya karena merasa begitu tidak berdaya, "Ok."

Lalu dia membiarkan Sasuke membantuya meminum obatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu, lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Naruto masih merasa panik atas pikiran akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Ebisu pasti akan marah sekali kalau dia tidak muncul untuk bekerja malam ini... tetapi kemudian pengaruh obat membelit otaknya, membuatnya mengantuk dan kembali terseret ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan merepotkan menyangkut Naruto.

 _K_ _e_ _n_ _a_ _p_ _a_ _d_ _ia_ _j_ _a_ _d_ _i_ _me_ _n_ _g_ _u_ _r_ _u_ _s_ _i_ _Naruto_ _?_ _K_ _e_ _n_ _a_ _p_ _a_ _p_ _u_ _l_ _a_ _pe_ _r_ _emp_ _u_ _an_ _itu_ _pi_ _n_ _g_ _s_ _an_ _tepat_ _d_ _i_ _d_ _ep_ _a_ _nn_ _ya?_

Sasuke mendengus marah, sekalian saja kalau begitu! perempuan itu telah mengetuk nuraninya, membuat Sasuke merasa asing kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan didikte oleh nuraninya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menemui lelaki yang bernama Ebisu, manager restoran itu. Sasuke setengah mengenalnya karena dia langganan cafe ini, dan lelaki gendut pemarah itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sikap menjilat yang memuakkan.

"Kenapa anda ingin menemui saya, tuan Sasuke?" Ebisu tentu saja tahu kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki kaya salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah di area dekat mereka. Pelanggan kaya adalah raja, mereka harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Ini menyangkut Naruto."

Naruto? Ebisu mengernyitkan keningnya. Perempuan pelayan tak becus itu sepertinya terlambat datang lagi malam ini, dasar perempuan tak becus, Ebisu sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyingkirkan Naruto, dia selalu menganggap Naruto lemah dan tak kompeten, dan sekarang Naruto menunjukkan betapa pemalasnya dirinya karena terlambat datang lagi. Naruto pasti ketiduran lagi! Awas saja! Ebisu sudah memikirkan hukuman berat untuk Naruto, mencuci seluruh piring dan peralatan masak kotor rupanya belum cukup berat bagi Naruto, mungkin dia akan menyuruh Naruto mengepel seluruh lantai cafe dengan tangan dan menggosok seluruh kamar mandi di area cafe. Mata Ebisu bersinar jahat, membayangkan kepuasan yang diperolehnya dengan menyiksa Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sinar jahat di mata Ebisu dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Lelaki ini adalah penindas perempuan pelayan cafe itu. Sungguh Naruto pasti tidak akan bisa melawan si jahat ini. Mungkin Sasukelah yang harus membantu Naruto untuk membalas, "Naruto tidak akan datang lagi." Sasuke bergumam dingin, "Dia sekarang bekerja untukku." tanpa kata lagi, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Ebisu yang terperangah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto terbangun beberapa lama kemudian, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Obat itu seperti obat bius, membuatnya tidurnya amat pulas, tetapi juga membuat tubuhnya agak terasa enak.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di dalam kamar itu, lelaki itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi untuk menemui bosnya?

"Bagaimana bosku?" Naruto bergumam pelan, dia berusaha duduk, "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, terimakasih sudah merawatku, aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin bosku masih mau menerima permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang... sekali lagi terimakasih, aku akan pergi..."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Naruto."

Suara Sasuke tenang dan pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya, bingung.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di restoran itu. Bosmu memang jahat dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa terlepas darinya."

Naruto langsung panik kembali. Dia dipecat? _D_ _ipecat?_ Oh ya Ampun, bagaimana dia bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan itu? Bagaimana dia makan nanti? bagaimana dia membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya?

Sasuke mengawasi reaksi panik dan cemas Naruto, lalu bergumam, "Tetapi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan hidupmu, ada pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"Pekerjaan baru?" ada secercah harapan di sana, Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap, mungkin lelaki ini menemukan koneksi baru tempat dia bisa masuk sebagai pelayan? Naruto akan sangat berterimakasih kalau lelaki ini benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ya pekerjaan baru, _d_ _i_ _s_ _i_ _n_ _i_ , sebagai pelayanku." Sasuke melemparkan kata- kata itu dengan tenang, seolah menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil, yakin akan disambar secepat kilat.

Hening... Naruto ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata...

 _M_ _e_ _n_ _j_ _a_ _d_ _i_ _pe_ _l_ _aya_ _n_ _?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crush In Rush Remake (SASUNARU Version)**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter Naruto dkk 100% milik Mashashi Kisimoto. Cerita dalam novel Crush in Rush 100% milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan alur ceritanya saja.**

 **Warning: Gender switch, OOC (menyesuaikan cerita), Typo, dll.**

 **Pair: Sasuke, Naruto**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt (Maybe)**

 _ **Happy reading ^_^**_

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi, menjadi pelayan ini apakah menjadi pelayan seks dari Sasuke? Naruto sering melihat kisah-kisah sinetron dan film dimana tokoh wanita yang miskin pura-puranya ditolong oleh lelaki kaya, tetapi kemudian dia disekap dan dijadikan budak seks... Ya Ampun! Naruto harus menyusun rencana melarikan diri dari rumah ini!

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto langsung merasa geli. Dia sudah pasti bisa menebak pikiran apa yang lalu lalang di benak Naruto, ekspresi wajah Naruto yang polos mengungkapkan semuanya karena perempuan itu benar-benar seperti buku yang mudah dibaca. Sasuke memutuskan akan menggoda perempuan ini,

"Jadi sebagai pelayanku kau harus berlatih untuk memuaskanku." Sasuke tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat, setengah mati menahan geli melihat ekspresi shock dan pucat pasi di wajah Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto setengah berteriak, panik. Pandangannya mengukur jarak dari kasur ini ke pintu kamar. _B_ _i_ _s_ _a_ _k_ _a_ _h_ _d_ _ia_ _m_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _r_ _i_ _k_ _an_ _d_ _i_ _r_ _i_ _d_ _e_ _n_ _g_ _an_ _c_ _e_ _p_ _at_ _ta_ _n_ _pa_ _d_ _ita_ _n_ _g_ _k_ _a_ _p_ _o_ _l_ _eh_ _Sasuke?_

Tetapi kemudian Sasuke terbahak, membuat Naruto menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada, Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?

Mata Sasuke tampak tajam meskipun masih berlumur rasa geli, "Sebaiknya kau buang semua pikiran bodoh yang ada di otakmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu secara seksual." matanya menelusuri tubuh Naruto dengan mencemooh, "Kau terlalu kurus, dan bukan termasuk tipeku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Meskipun merasa tersinggung atas penghinaan terang-terangan dari Sasuke itu, Naruto merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya, jadi tidak mungkin lelaki itu memperkosanya. Kalau begitu, apakah istilah 'pelayan' yang dipakai oleh Sasuke adalah "pelayan' yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Pelayan sungguhan yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak."

"Apakah kau tidak punya pelayan sebelumnya?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tempat dia ditempatkan. Ini hanya satu kamar, tetapi luasnya mungkin lima kali dari kamar kontrakan Naruto saat ini, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi, _Tid_ _a_ _k m_ _un_ _g_ _k_ _i_ _n_ _bu_ _k_ _a_ _n Sasuke_ _mem_ _b_ _e_ _r_ _s_ _ihk_ _a_ _n_ _s_ _em_ _u_ _a_ _n_ _ya_ _s_ _e_ _n_ _d_ _i_ _r_ _i?_

"Sudah kupecat." Sasuke bergumam enteng, tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia memperoleh jasa kebersihan kamar gratis sebagai pelayanan VIP dari pihak apartemen. Baru saja dia menelepon pihak apartemen dan mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan pelayanan gratis itu lagi.

"Kau pecat?" Naruto menghela napas, "Kau tidak memecatnya karena aku bukan?"

Tatapan Sasuke tampak dingin dan mencemooh, "Jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku memecatnya karenamu?"

Pipi Naruto langsung merah padam, Betapa malunya dia, lagipula seharusnya dia sadar kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Naruto hanya berada di waktu yang tepat di saat Sasuke kehilangan pelayannya, sekarang Naruto kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadi betapa baiknya Sasuke karena menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya...

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayanku? Aku tinggal sendirian di sini tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa pengurus rumah yang membersihkan apartemen dan memasak aku sedikit kerepotan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, masih ragu, "Jam berapa aku harus datang dan bekerja?" "Datang dan bekerja? Tidak... kau tinggal di sini, itu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"Tinggal di sini?" Naruto setengah berteriak, "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" "Kenapa?" Sasuke bersedekap dan mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah sudah biasa seorang pelayan tinggal di rumah majikannya? jadi dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dari pagi sampai malam, memastikan seluruh rumah bersih dan seluruh kebutuhan majikannya terpenuhi. Dan tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi kebanyakan yang mempekerjakan pelayan yang menginap itu bukanlah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu rumah tanpa ada orang lain?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sekali lagi Sasuke bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Naruto, "Setiap orang yang melihat aku dan kamu tidak akan melihat kita sebagai pasangan, mereka pasti bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah majikan dan kau pelayannya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas akan pandangan orang-orang." Dengan sinis lelaki itu memandang Naruto, "Segera setelah kau bisa jalan, akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu dan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

Naruto tercenung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tertohok oleh kalimat penghinaan lelaki itu. Dan ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu, Naruto berpikir keras tentang hidupnya. Dia terjepit, sekarang dia pengangguran dan tidak punya apa-apa. Tawaran kerja dari Sasuke amat sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan sangatlah bodoh kalau dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu...

Benaknya berkelana, kalau dia tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan, yang pasti dia bisa menumpang tempat tinggal gratis. Dan Sasuke bilang tentang pekerjaan memasak, mungkin saja Naruto bisa menumpang makan. Naruto menghela napas panjang, mungkin semua ini sudah diatur, mungkin ini adalah anugrah baginya, setidaknya Naruto jadi bisa menabung untuk perbaikan hidupnya kelak.

Naruto menguatkan dirinya, Kalau memang Sasuke menginginkannya menjadi pelayan, maka Naruto akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang terbaik, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik- baiknya.

"Jadi kau mengontrak kamar yang sedemikian jauhnya dari cafe tempatmu bekerja?" Ketika kondisi Naruto sudah baikan, keesokan paginya Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen, dia hendak mengantarkan Naruto dengan mobil hitam besarnya itu ke kamar kontrakannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Semula Naruto menolak Sasuke mengantarnya dan mengatakan akan menaiki kendaraan umum saja, tetapi Sasuke mematahkan pendapatnya dan mengatakan akan lebih praktis kalau dia mengantar Naruto. Dan di sinilah Naruto, duduk dengan gugup di kursi empuk mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli, merasa takut mengotorinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" Sasuke melirik, membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke jalanan.

Naruto menunduk dan melihat sabuk kulit yang terjuntai di bagian atas, dia menariknya kemudian kebingungan. _B_ _a_ _g_ _ai_ _m_ _a_ _n_ _a_ _mem_ _a_ _s_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _s_ _a_ _bu_ _k pe_ _n_ _g_ _a_ _m_ _an_ _i_ _n_ _i?_ Pipinya memerah, merasa sangat malu dan bingung. Sasuke pasti menertawakannya dalam hati mungkin mencemooh betapa udiknya Naruto.

Tetapi di luar dugaan, Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya,

"Kau belum pernah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelumnya ya." gumamnya lembut, penuh pengertian, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dengan pipi merona, menatap rambut tebal Sasuke yang tertunduk di dekatnya. Aroma parfum Sasuke menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan lembut, begitu maskulin, dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Naruto bergetar.

Mungkin Sasuke selalu mengejek dan mencemoohnya, tetapi Naruto tahu... _l_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _k_ _i_ _i_ _n_ _i_ _a_ _d_ _a_ _l_ _ah_ _pe_ _n_ _yel_ _a_ _m_ _a_ _t_ _n_ _ya._

"Jauh sekali."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengomel sepanjang jalan. Kamar kontrakan Naruto memang benar-benar berada di pinggiran kota... sangat jauh. Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana Naruto harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Hidup perempuan ini benar-benar keras, Sasuke membatin tiba-tiba perasaan iba memenuhi nuraninya ketika melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku.." Naruto bergumam lemah, merasa bersalah karena berkali- kali Sasuke mengeluh bahwa tempat tinggalnya begitu jauhnya, lelaki ini pasti sangat jengkel karena harus menempuh kemacetan dan perjalanan panjang hanya untuk mengantarkan Naruto pulang. "Aku memilih tempat di pinggiran kota karena harga sewanya murah... di sini ada banyak pabrik, yang berarti ada banyak buruh yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal. sehingga selalu tersedia kamar murah..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bukankah sama saja kalau ongkos transportnya mahal?"

"Ongkos transportnya tidak mahal, kebetulan ada bus sekali jalan.. aku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke ujung sana..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya, dia tidak mau dikasihani, memang keadaannya pasti terlihat menyedihkan bagi lelaki kaya seperti Sasuke. Tetapi inilah hidupnya, inilah yang dijalani Naruto, dan Naruto hidup dengan berjuang untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik.

Sasuke masih mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sedikit mengerem ketika Naruto bergumam,

"Itu berhenti di situ." Naruto menunjuk ke area parkir di bawah pohon besar, di sekitarnya banyak ruko-ruko dengan berbagai macam usaha, ada penjual makanan di sana, pangkas rambut laki-laki, apotek dan beberapa yang digunakan seperti kantor.

"Dimana kamar kontrakanmu?"

Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kompleks ruko itu, "Harus masuk ke sana, mobil tidak bisa masuk... kau tunggu di sini yah."

"Aku ikut." Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya

"Jangan!" suara Naruto yang setengah berteriak itu membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti, dia menoleh dan menatap Naruto dalam,

"Kenapa Jangan?" tanyanya singkat.

Pipi Naruto memerah, " Di sana kotor dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu." Lelaki ini akan mengotori sepatu kulit mahalnya yang berkilau, gumam Naruto dalam hati, belum lagi pakaian lelaki ini yang tampak mahal serta penampilannya yang setengah orang asing pasti akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal Naruto terpukau... yang pasti sosok seperti Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang cocok untuk berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Naruto karena dia akan tampak berbeda dan terlalu mencolok.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto kemudian bergumam keras kepala, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawakan barang- barangmu, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik."

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dibantah, Naruto mendesah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, terserah kalau Sasuke ingin memaksa masuk, tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti.

Jalanan becek sehabis hujan semalam, dan semakin membuat gang sempit tempat masuk ke kamar kontrakan Naruto terasa kumuh, anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal seadanya tampak bermain-main di tanah, tampak ceria dan seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan mereka. Naruto berjalan hati-hati melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan ibu-ibu yang sibuk menanam sayuran di kebun kecil di depan rumah dan beberapa yang lain sedang mencuci pakaian.

Tentu saja kehadiran Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Naruto tampak begitu mencolok, semua mata memandang ke arah Sasuke, beberapa bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat seorang ibu yang ternganga dan seakan lupa mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat Sasuke. Mungkin ibu itu mengira Sasuke adalah artis drama yang menyasar ke tempat ini. Anak-anak kecil juga tampak tertarik dengan penampilan Sasuke, mereka berbisik sambil cekikikan satu sama lain dan menatap Sasuke penuh ingin tahu, membuat ekspresi Sasuke tampak masam

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar kontrakan Naruto setelah berjalan menembus perkampungan itu, Sasuke mengernyit melihat penampilan kamar kontrakan Naruto yang reyot. Ketika Naruto membuka pintu kamar kontrakannya, kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Bagian dalamnya bahkan lebih reyot lagi.

Kamar itu bersih, tampak sekali Naruto sangat rapi. Spreinya licin tanpa cacat, semua pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sebuah keranjang kecil di sudut. Dan kamar itu sangat sempit, dengan langit-langit yang rendah, membuat Sasuke harus setengah menundukkan kepalanya di sini. Di sebuah sudut di meja kecil samping ranjang, ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu yang cantik. Sebuah usaha menyedihkan untuk membuat tampilan kamar ini lebih baik, dan ternyata kurang berhasil karena memang suasana kamar ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Silahkan duduk." Naruto bergumam gugup dan canggung, menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mengamati kamarnya yang sangat sederhana itu. Ya ampun, lelaki itu pasti sekarang sedang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Naruto tidak suka dikasihani, meskipun sederhana, Naruto sangat bersyukur dengan tempat tinggalnya ini, setidaknya dia punya tempat untuk pulang setiap malam, tidak kebasahan ketika hujan, dan bisa berlindung untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Sasuke memandang sebuah kursi kayu yang tampak lapuk, lalu mengangkat bahu dan menariknya, dia duduk dan mengamati Naruto mengambil tas kain besar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengisinya dengan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, Naruto mengemas barang-barang lainnya, beberapa buah buku, beberapa kosmetik standar sederhana, dan juga beberapa peralatan makannya, dua buah cangkir dan piring dari bahan melamin berwarna biru.

"Tinggalkan itu." Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati kegiatan Naruto tiba-tiba bergumam.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan makan itu berhenti karena perkataan Sasuke,

"Apa?"

"Peralatan makan itu, kau tidak memerlukannya." Sasuke melirik ke arah piring dan gelas melamin milik Naruto. Demi Tuhan, buat apa Naruto membawanya? di apartemenya penuh dengan peralatan makan kualitas terbaik, piring dan gelas kristal serta sendok garpu dari perak murni memenuhi lemari dapurnya, beberapa bahkan belum pernah dipakai sejak di beli.

Sejenak ekspresi Naruto tampak terhina dan ingin membantah. Tetapi lalu perempuan itu menarik napas panjang dan menurut. Diletakkannya peralatan makan itu, lalu berdiri dan menutup resleting tasnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap."

Sasuke melirik tas kain Naruto dan menatap takjub.

"Hanya itu barangmu?" Sasuke pernah punya kekasih yang memiliki banyak sekali pakaian dengan berbagai warna, parahnya mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan menyesuaikan warna pakaiannya dengan tas dan sepatunya, jadi koleksi tas dan sepatunya sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya hingga membutuhkan beberapa lemari dan rak khusus. Melihat Naruto yang bisa mengemas pakaiannya hanya dalam satu tas kain berukuran sedang membuat Sasuke merasa miris.

"Hanya ini." Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Naruto lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya,

"Tunggu ya, aku akan mengembalikan kunci kamar pada ibu pemilik kontrakan." Naruto menunjuk sebuah rumah yang hampir menempel dengan kamar kontrakannya, ibu kontrakannya pasti akan terkejut karena Naruto keluar tiba-tiba, Tetapi Naruto akan menjelaskan kalau dia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar kota.

"Aku perlu ikut?" Sasuke menggumam.

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke ikut, yang ada ibu kontrakannya akan berpikir macam- macam,mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau Naruto menjual dirinya, mana mungkin ibu kontrakannya akan percaya jika Naruto menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke adalah majikannya? Majikan mana yang mau mengantar calon pelayannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dan kumuh semacam ini,

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tunggu di sini saja ya." Naruto langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah ibu kontrakannya, takut kalau Sasuke mengikutinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat itu adalah nomor dari pengacara ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke langsung menjawab dalam bahasa ayahnya, dengan nada gusar seperti biasa.

Pengacara ayahnya seperti biasanya sudah kebal dengan nada suara Sasuke yang tidak menyenangkan itu, "Ayahmu. Beliau ingin bicara langsung denganmu, Saat ini dia menunggu di sebelahku."

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja langsung?"

Pengacara ayahnya menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu kenapa Sasuke...kalau dia menghubungimu langsung, kau tidak akan mengangkatnya." Sasuke mendengus, "Memang. Dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik." "Sasuke." suara pengacara ayahnya terdengar sabar, "Kau harus mendengarkan. Ini menyangkut masalah warisan gelar ayahmu. Beliau sudah mengatur pernikahanmu dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu."

Naruto hanya bisa mengerti sepatah-patah dari percakapan Sasuke dalam bahasa inggris itu, Tetapi dia bisa melihat setelah lawan bicaranya berkata-kata, wajah Sasuke tampak sangat geram dan marah. Begitu marahnya sampai nyaris menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Update lagi nih… ^_^**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Megumichan, uzumaki Milam11, Haru, Locious, ExDeus, Puchizu, angelhana9, onphire chibi, akumputghhgghbhhhyyu7**

 **Yang udah mau review, fav sama follow cerita ini. Bikin author semangat ngelanjutin.. ^_^ Semoga masih bisa lanjut…**

 **See you next chapter…^_^**


End file.
